World War 3 (Map Game)
Nations began to mobilise their troops. There are three sides, prepare to fight each other. In the other side, there some nations don't want this war, and want to remain neutral and survive. Nah, can you lead your nation and your alliance become to victorious? Or if you want to be neutral, can you stop this great war, or keep your nation survive? What are you waiting for? Let's play! FEEL FREE TO JOIN! Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned (#SayNoToRacism) * Don't say dirty language. No cursing, no foul language. * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * '''Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. You will be banned if you have 5 implausibility posts. Which means: **'NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS' **'NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT' **'NO ALIENS' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT TWO YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY.' * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is six months. * A new turn starts every 24 hours, or the latest, three days. * Every 10 years will be archived in another separate page. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back every a couple days! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Nuclear weapon is allowed!. * Have Fun! (This also copied and pasted from various cool map games.) Maps Mods *Game Creator: *Map Mod: – *Head Mod: – **Mod 1: – **Mod 2: – **Mod 3: – Fallen/Occupied Nations New Nations * Kurdistan: Become new nation after referendum (2018) * Scotland: Become new nation after referendum (2018) * New Caledonia: Become new nation after referendum (2018) Alliances Notes: *★:' Key nation', the player must have plausible reputation, active, have at least 500 edits. *'Bold:' ' Main members / Active participant', the player must be active and have plausible reputation, have at least 200 edits. *''Italic:' ' Important members', the player must have at least 50 edits. *Strikethrough: This nation is taken. '''The key nations must be filled'. TBD Players Articles *Backstory of World War 3 (Map Game) *2019-2020 Eastern Powers War Meeting (WW3 Map Game) Backstory Main article: Backstory Polling Voting is closed! The war will involved between... A. 2 alliances Voters: * * B. 3 alliances Voters: * * * * *Aiothai C. 4 alliances Voters: Game 2019.0 The world now is in the great war. How would you do? Stay in your zone or attack your enemy? Well, you will answer that yourselves. It was started when Israel declared war on Palestine, and then the both countries formed their alliance. Seeing this, Russia began to threatening Europe. WARS: *'The Middle East War:' Syria began push their troops to Israel. The United States started to help Israel and then Israel declared war on Lebanon. Syria is successful to take the Golan Heights. *'Invasion of Ukraine:' Russia and Ukraine now is in battle in Donetsk, Kharkiv, and Odessa. Russia has taken 10% area of Ukraine. Belarus began send airstrikes to Kiev. Players and Mod Event: *'MOD EVENT:' North Korea officially declared war on South Korea. * Indonesia: We start to manufacture our own nuclear weapons. We start building battleships & aircraft at 2x the speed, with China close to us, we'll need these Machinery. We ask all Muslim alliance Members to have a meeting in Yogyakarta (Mod Response Needed). We ask Papua New Guinea to merge with us, telling them to "remember what happened in WWII, but this time you have a strong alliance protecting you, also as an autonomous region (Mod Response Needed). **'mod response:' Muslim Alliance members will hold a conference. Papua New Guinea does not want to merge with you. * Vietnam: We start making nuclear weapons, and also produce battleships, tanks and warplanes at 2x the normal speed. After the 2017 coup, President Tinh Dong Nguyen, installed by the leaders of the coup, have established good relations with the Eastern Bloc. We ask our neighbours Cambodia and Laos to merge into the USSI, or United Soviet States of Indochina, for added safety (Mod Response Needed),and we also promise them autonomous status. We shift the capital to Saigon. **'Mod Response:' Both nations are cautious and say no at first, But change their minds to yes after the high demand from the public * Malaysia: We join the Islamic Alliance and ask Thailand to join us in case of USSI aggression. We tell them they will be able to retain their culture and we will not force them to convert to Islam. We ask for trade with Indonesia. We begin upgrading our military, and we begin developing nuclear missiles. We begin mobilising troops.Response Needed **'Mod Response:' Thailand refuses to join the alliance. * Republic of Argentina: We owe our Allegiance towards the Eastern Alliance. We would like to enhance trade with USSI. In the Elections, Rominea Vasilica has Won the Elections and he is The President.His party is the Communist Party.So we change our Name to USAR, or United Soviet Argentinean Republic. We ask Bolivia,A fellow Communist country and Peru to merge with us.response needed.Secret'''We are planning to Invade Brazil using 2 million Forces plus Modern Technology and 3 nukes. We will Conquer all of Latin America and Brazil is the First step. We also say to Peru and Bolivia,We are asking you politely to join.Hope you join.Secret' **'mod response:' Peru merges with Argentina. *'Catalan Rebels:' Seeing a chance to rise up, we align ourselves with the Eastern powers and try to capture all of Catalonia, we ask Andorra to join us, as they are Catalonia's at heart. '(Mod Response needed)' **'Mod Response:' Andorra decline politely, saying they want to remain sovereign. * '''Indonesia:' We again ask Papua New Guinea to merge with us, saying they will have great autonomy, and if they don't merge, it is most likely that in the event China invades Asia, The US, Australia or Japan will takeover you by Force (Mod Response Needed) **'Mod Response:' Papua New Guinea still declined, even they choose to strengthen their relation with Australia. *'India:' We decide to stay neutral, but propose a lend-lease to give to all sides. This is because our allies are on two opposing sides. We however, begin to increase defense activity around Bangladesh. * Russia: We Progress the Invasion of Ukraine. We ask the Countries of CSTO, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Tajikistan, Belarus and Mongolia to merge with us and the New country will be called Eurasian Union'Response Needed'. We ask the Spanish to cede Catalonia to its rightful Owners. ** mod response: Armenia, Tajikistan, and Belarus, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan willingly merge but Azerbaijan and Mongolia say "no" 2019.5 Nations have prepared themselves to the WW3. The world is now under threat after major nations start build nuclear weapons. War Event: * Middle East War: Israel is being pushed in South with Beersheba is taken by Saudi troops. Missiles are still launched by both sides. Meanwhile, in North, Israel is getting stronger when Israeli troops can reach Beirut. * Invasion of Ukraine: Reported, Russia has taken these oblast, , , , and . It takes Poland to declare war on Belarus and Russia. They start invade Kaliningrad and Belarus. * Second Korean War: North Korean troops quickly taken smaller South Korean cities, and after the great and hard battle, they finally take Incheon, and start to invade Seoul. Knowing this, Japan started to back South Korea, increasing tensions with China. Players and Mod Event: * United Kingdom: We condemn Russia's invasion of Ukraine and call upon the US to do something about it response needed * Mod Event: Venezuela invades (Conquers) the Guianas claiming it is their territory, Thus starting the war in South America. Mexico starts to invade Central America, and has already taken Belize & Guatemala. * France: We condemn Venezuela and al of the Eastern Powers. We demand Belgium to hold a referendum on whether Wallonia or not (Mod Response Needed). We start to try and liberate French Guiana & Suriname. We ask The UK if we could buy the Channel Islands (U.K Response Needed). We ask Italy if they would cede Sardinia to us, as most Sardinians want a union with France (Mod Response Needed). We start to liberate Belize, hoping to take Belmopan soon (Mod Response Needed). We condemn Mexico. **'Mod Response:' Italy and Belgium will hold referendum next year. France quickly take Belmopan, but Mexico is in angry so they officially declare war on you. They threaten you that they will nuke Paris. *'MOD EVENT:' Colombia declared war on Venezuela. Bolivia is finally join Argentina. China started an invasion to Taiwan. * Turkey: We condemn the Eastern Powers and start support our allies to fight Israel. Secret We planned to expand our area by invade the Balkans as they hate us. But, we will avoid all wars with Islamic Balkan nations (Albania and Bosnia). Secret We ask Albania and Bosnia to join our alliances. Response Needed. **'Mod Response:' Albania and Bosnia accepts. * Eurasian Union: We ask Latvia and Finland to join us. We are happy that we took over Luhansk, Donetsk, Kharkiv and Sumy Oblast and we ask Ukraine that we will Stop the War but the Entire Country will be merged to the Eurasian Union. If you refuse, then our Soldiers will Annex all of Ukraine. We fire 3 Nukes at Poland and also a Tsar Bomba for "Going against us". We ask India to join the Eastern Union as they have a Chance of being Attacked by Pakistan and Bangladesh. If you are in our Alliance then We, China, North Korea and Myanmar will Come to help.join Our Alliance.Response needed. In North America We give Help to Mexico to Control Central America. We ask Cuba to help them and also Annex the Entire Caribbean Including Haiti,Jamaica etc.Response Needed. We Mobilise the troops on the Kalingrad Border and in Former Belarus is part of the Eurasian Union. We send in 500,000 Troops to North Korea for the Invasion of South Korea and we also give 4 Nukes. * Mod Response: Ukraine agree, but they want to keep , it is only tiny and they want Ukraine to live on, they plead for mercy (Russian Response Needed). Warsaw is destroyed, however Poland won't give up a square metre of they're territory. **'Russian Dip:' We agree and we are glad that we could Avoid War. We Capture Kiev and the Entirety of Ukraine is Annexed except for Odessa Oblast. We ask the Ukrainians or what is left to ally with us and we will protect you.response needed. * Mod Response: The Ukrainians will gladly ally with you. Their new name is Republic of Odessa * France: In response to Mexico's declaration of war, we use 3 of our nukes, one for Guadalajara, and 1 for Mexico City and 1 for Popocatépetl, a volcano 70km from Mexico City. We declare our allegiance to Neutrality, fighting for all sides (e.g invade Mexico, help Turkey and troll the EU). We hope to take the rest of Belize soon, as the capital has been taken already (Mod Checkup Needed). **'Mod Response:' Belize is Quickly overrun. Cuba, Mexico and Venezuela have Declared War on you. * Eurasian Union: We have Declared war on Poland as we have Destroyed its capital Warsaw. We Invade them with 1 million Troops.response needed. **'mod response:' Russia has the initial upper hand but Poland won't go down without a fight. * Malaysia: We ask Indonesia for a merger as it will combine two of the Islamic Alliance nations in Asia. We bomb Bangkok and begin invading Thailand. We tell Myanmar and the Philippines to join us, or be invaded as well. We also begin developing a missile defence system. Response Needed **'mod response:' Indonesia agrees to a military alliance but does not want to give up its sovereignty. * United Kingdom: We send troops to Poland to defend it from Russian aggressors. We warn Russia that we have nuclear submarines ready if they don't discontinue this. *'MOD EVENT:' North Korea pull their troops from Seoul, but still pushing in the Eastern coast, with no reason. Eastern Alliance know this North Korea plan to nuke Seoul and Busan. They ask support from Russia for nuclear development Response Needed. Secret They (also) ask support from entire Eastern Powers to help them invade South Korea. Response Needed. China is already to help them. Incident happened in East China Sea when Chinese destroyers attacked Japanese ships, it makes Japan declared war on China. ** Russian Dip:to all Except North Korea and China We will give you Nuclear Weapons and also three Tsar Bombs plus Constructing two Nuclear Fission Sites. The Construction will be Finished by 2021. We also give you 1 Million Soldiers for Invasion of South Korea. We also Declare War on Japan and fire 2 Tsar Bombs plus 4 Nukes at Hiroshima,Nagasaki,Tokyo and Sakhalin.Secret *'India:' We inform Russia that we will only join their alliance if we are attacked. We still supply them with Lend-Lease of materials and some weaponry. We decide to build up our infrastructure, starting with targets for improving our Green-Power industries. (We slowly and gradually build up our military for any confrontation with Pakistan and Bangladesh) END OF SECRET * France: After the destruction of Guadalajara & Mexico City, we will leave Mexico alone on the condition they do not try to take French Belize (Mod Response Needed). We hold a referendum to leave the EU, as tensions in Europe are rising and we don't want to be dragged into an Allies vs Eastern Powers war (Mod Results Needed). We demand the U.K to release Guernsey & Jersey to us, or face war (U.K Response Needed). We continue to try and liberate French Guiana & Suriname (Mod Checkup Needed). We ask to join the Eastern Powers Alliance (Eastern Powers Response Needed). **'Mod Response:' Mexico says "OK, you can get them (Belize). But we are still rivals." The referendum result is 58% for LEAVE and 40% for REMAIN. French troops quickly take back their territory in Guiana but it becomes hard battle when they enter Suriname. Seeing France looks want to join Eastern Alliance, US concern you. * China: We have finally developed 4 nuclear weapons, we declare war on Thailand. We also condemn France for attacking our ally, Mexico for no reason. We nuke Paris and invade El Salvador to get a foothold to strike France in North America. We reassure Mexico that they will still get land in Central America. * Mod Response: El Salvador is taken quickly, but it must be kept under high control. * Eurasian Union: We are happy to say that we are progressing in the Invasion of Poland is looking to annex the whole Country.Response Needed. We ask the baltic States to join us.response needed. We also ask Serbia to join us and we will provide sizable advantages'response needed'. We ask the Eastern Alliance Countries which are against France to Stand Down. response needed. Same goes to China. We sen a cleanup crew to discard the Nuclear Radiation. We ask China to stand down and treat France as our Allies.Response needed. We are sorry to France and we send 2 million ruble as Compensation. We Accept and welcome you in the Eastern powers. ** Mod Response: Eastern Poland is taken but the west is heavily patrolled with NATO armies. The Baltics say "Not if their nation depended on it" while Serbia say they may join later on. * China: We send 200 billion yuan to France to compensate, and issue a formal apology. We land 900,000 troops on the shores of Japan , and nuke Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Hiroshima, Sapporo, and Nagasaki. We also nuke Bangkok and Phuket. 2020 * France: We ask Luxembourg to merge with us (Mod Response Needed). We start to invade Aosta Valley, Liguria & Piedmont (Mod Checkup Needed). We start to rebuild Paris with all the money given to us by our extremely generous allies. We start to Invade Saarland, as well as Baden-Württemberg and Rhineland-Palatinate (Mod Response Needed). We ask all members of the Eastern Powers to come to a meeting: Eastern Powers War Meeting (Eastern Powers Response Needed). (Secret) It is a meeting to discuss what territorial changes are planned (End Secret). We start to invade the Allied Power Romania & Moldova (Mod Response). **'Catalan Rebels:' We agree to the meeting. **'Mod Response:' Luxembourg, respectfully, declined. French troops took over small area of Piedmont and Aosta Valley and successfully reach Torino, and it made Italy cancelled the referendum, and choose to defend theirselves from France. They also quickly take over Southern Corsica. Germany asked to stop the war and planned a negotiation to build DMZ. They told France they will hands over Saarland and small part of Baden-Wüttemberg, if they accept. Response Needed. There no ways to invade Romania from sea after Turkey and Greece blocked the strait. But you have taken over small part of Northern Romania after you spawn paratroopers there from Russia and Odessa. The referendum is held, and 78% says No. This because France becomes more aggressive. * French Response: We don't respond. *'Catalan Rebels:' We seek negotiation with Spain over Catalonia independence. (Mod Response Required) ''' ** '''Mod Response: Spain accepted. *'Californian Rebels:' Having grown tired of US oppression, we seek a deal to free ourselves from your tyranny. (Mod response required) ** Mod Response: US refused. * mod event: president Hillary Clinton asks russia to stand down and withdraw from Poland and has plans to send US troops to protect Poland. * The United States of America: We send 50,000 troops to hold off Eurasian Advances, and spend 1.2 billion dollars to make our nuclear arsenal actionable. President Hillary Clinton states that The Californian Insurgency is not to be tolerated. Statehood is eternal, and those of which wish to secede shall be dealt with swiftly. The elections have been postponed until California is dealt with, as to have an accurate presidential election. The electoral college is disbanded, and the votes shall be proportionally spread throughout the states. We give out conscription cards to those who we could absolutely use in the military. This expands the military to 5.21 million in service, and 10.2 million in reserve. * France: We begin to send troops to ? In a Balkan country. We keep invading Romania, hoping to reach Bucharest soon (Mod Response Needed). We also keep invading Sardinia, Aosta Valley, Liguria, Piedmont and Saarland (Mod Response Needed). We try to take Corsica back from Italy (Mod Checkup Needed). We start manufacturing more Nuclear Weapons, as well as building Solar Power Plants in Belize. We decide that the territory we have invaded from Venezuela will be the new French Guiana, while the rest will be liberated and become Guyaname. We start the invasion of Moldova, hoping to take Chisinau soon (Mod Response Needed). **'Mod Response:' Mysteriously, French troops appeared in Serbia and take over Southern Romania and Transylvania. French troops now are in battle in Bucharest. Turkey mysteriously let France to enter their area. Odessa assist you to invade Moldova and they surrender. In Italy, France slowly takes over small area in Piedmont, and its casualties is so big in both side, total 25,000 French troops and 30,000 Italian troops dead in this battle. France also has liberated Corsica and take Cagliari. * Malaysia: We equip our armies with protective equipment and invade Thailand. We begin sending ships to patrol the Indian Ocean and the South China Sea. We begin upgrading our military and economy. We test our new missile defense system by launching a prototype nuclear warhead as well, and when it was tested, it shredded the warhead into pieces before the radioactive shrapnel fell on uncontaminated Hat Yai. We also launch naval attacks on coastal USSI cities. Response Needed **'Mod Response:' USSI are surprised for this. Ho Chi Minh is quickly destroyed, meanwhile Malaysian troops has taken over Phukket. Indonesia started to assist you. *'California:' We organise a referendum of California to show Hilary that people no longer wish to be in the USA. We tell our citizens to not join up to US forces, but to join ours. We request other nations support us in our separatism (Any Response Needed) * United Kingdom: We have sent 80% of our army (122,776) to hold back russia. We have two Elizabeth class carriers. We have doubled our military budget. In order to pay for the increase, we will privatize the transportation sector and will no longer give subsidy to any industry. There are even talks to cut off social security. We ask the US to send at least a million troops to defend against russia secret The Royal Family and parliament members have been advised to evacuate London in the event of a nuclear attack. About 2/3 of parliament members evacuated as well as the Royal family which is now secretly in a peaceful retreat in Canada secret * France: We keep invading Romania, hoping to take Bucharest soon (Mod Response Needed). We call for a ceasefire on Italian Lands (Mod Response Needed). We agree to Germany as long as we get Saarland (Mod Response Needed). We give Hungary a chance to merge with us, or face invasion (Mod Response Needed). We start to build more nuclear weapons, as well as fortify our borders. We keep invading Greece, hoping to secure it for ??? (mod Response needed). **'Mod Response:' You have taken over Romania and they are surrender. Italy and Germany both agree for your deal. Hungary respectfully declined. You took areas of Epirus. * Turkey: We concern France for what they did to invade Greece. We declared war on Greece. We let all Eastern Powers nations to enter Strait of Bosporus and Dardanella. We started launch naval attack to Tel Aviv and Haifa. * United States of America: We pull troops out of Israel (We would much rather lose Israel than Poland) We also blockade the Persian Gulf and send raiding parties to secure oil from our former ally, Saudi Arabia; and Iran. * Saudi Arabia: We decide after a vote among the King that Saudi will turn into a democracy and that unIslamic laws will be gotten rid of (This will give citizens more rights). We send 100,000 troops to defend our oil fields from Americans, We also put embargo on the US and its allies. Oil prices rise due to this. * France: We start to take over Hungary, because over the course of the future we will Romanize the language & Romance languages will become great again. We start to near Budapest, hoping to capture the relatively unarmed nation (Mod Response Needed). We start to hit Greece with naval attacks. We declare the allies our enemies. We declare that we have liberated the Guianas. To Romanian Leaders: We are sorry to invade you, but we needed you to use our plan against ???. We shall give you independence after the war, on the condition that you join an alliance we make The Romantic Pact (Mod response needed). * Mod Response: Romania accept. *'China:' We say to Malaysia "This is the last straw. An attack on an Eastern Bloc Member means an attack on all of us. We immediately declare war on Malaysia, and send 850,000 troops to there, we also supply the USSI with aid and nukes, and we also nuke Kuala Lumpur, Penang and Johor Bahru. (Secret, heavily protected) 'We begin genocide on the population of El Salvador, and encourage Chinese to repopulate the area '(End Secret). * Malaysia: We send troops to counter the Chinese invasion, including 10 upgraded PT-91M Pendekars. We heavily fortify the Myanmar-Malaysian border and launch naval attacks on strategic locations. We begin testing our nuclear weapons in Myanmar and the USSI by just dropping them on cities. The damage is not as much as a regular nuclear warhead would do, but we are still at prototype stage. We begin upgrading our missile defenses system to effectively shred the plutonium in the warhead. Sinophobia is not as rampant here as we view the PRC as communists. We tell our Chinese population to migrate to Singapore instead. We promise Singapore they will not be harmed by any attack. We also send troops to invade Thailand. Response Needed * Mod Response: The region of South is taken at the battle of Thailand. *'California:' We tell the US that this is their last chance to let us free. We will very shortly start attacks on the cities of Washington and New York. (Secret to Eastern Powers) We will actually be attacking Miami and Las Vegas. If you have any officials there withdraw them now. The attacks will be in the form of grenades and shootings to governmental buildings. We are not going to attack civilians yet. (End secret to all except China) China, if you want we can assist in your invasion of Malaysia, if you have any use of our small number of troops. (End Secret) We announce that we support Catalonian Independence. (US response URGENT) * France: We ask Spain, Portugal, Italy and Romanian autonomous government (soon to be independent) to join the Romantic Pact (Mod Response Needed). We also ask Hungary to join the Romantic Pact, although they aren't a Romance language nation, we would still be very happy for them to join (Mod Response Needed). **'mod response:' Italy, Spain, Portugal, Romania and Andorra, Monaco, Slovenia, San Marino, Belgium ask to join (French Response Needed). Hungary are unresponsive after you planned to invade them. *'France Response:' We accept. * mod event: Armata tanks are outwitting Challanger 2 tanks and other tanks belonging to Nato. Although Poland has a stealth tank, they are hardly useful in a primarily flat terrain. * United Kingdom: secret we have a plan to defeat the Russians called "operation ". The US will launch non nuclear ballistic missiles at airfields in eastern Poland. Then they will fly F-35s (because they're stealth planes) under the cover of night to take care of any anti air positions they might of set up. After the positions are gone, we will use regular jets to take out heavy positions for the russians. Finally, our armies will make a clean swoop''' response needed secret' * '''California:' We confirm to the world that we have had no response from America, and our government has decided on violence to free ourselves. We set off remote controlled bombs under the Miami and Las Vegas Mayor offices. This will continue until we are freed. We are not going to attack civilians yet. (Secret) We start developing better mines, and bombs, and people to deploy them (not as suicide bombers, just by remote control) We tell our forces to stand ready'(End Secret)' (US Response Needed) * Eurasian Union:'''We Place Nuclear Missiles in East Poland in case if NATO tries something Fishy. We also Invade the Baltic States and Scandinavia.Response needed. We Help France by sending 2 million Soldiers. * '''Mod Response: Northern Finland, Estonia and Latvia are taken, but Lithuania declare itself a kingdom and invades surrounding territory. 2020.5 *'Catalan Rebels:' We invade Andorra and Southern Spain (The Murcia Region) ''and we invade Tunisia. We '''demand '''independence. '(mod response needed) We increase health spending and schedule an election next year (2021.5) with the following major parties: The Catalan Democrats - The Cantonese Socialists - Spanish Unionists - The Catalan Green Party - Kloppf Party (Joke Party) - Other * '''Mod Response: The invasion of Tunisia is going good, with most og the nation under Catlan control. Meanwhile, Spain invites you to join the Latin Pact, on the condition u stop invadimg them, they also give u Valencia region.(Catalan Response Needed). Andorra will also join u, in a union (Catalan Response Needed). * France: We tell Catalonia they are acting weird because they already independence. We also tell them to back off our ally, Andorra & Spain, or else (Catalan Response Needed). We ask Turkey & Malasyia if they would like to become members of the Romantic Pact (Players Response Needed). We ask Montengro to join the Latin Pact (Mod Response Needed) **'Mod Response:' They accept. **'Catalonia: "'We Weren't good enough for the 'Latin Pact,' we shall prove our might." (Secret) 'we request weapons from Russia and China '(end Secret) (Russia and China responses required) (please) ** Malaysia: We accept this proposal. **'China: (Secret) '''We give Catalonia 3 newly tested "Xinping Bombs", at 46 megatons, they will obliterate anything within a 30 mile radius of the detonation site. '(End Secret)' * '''MOD EVENT:' Somaliland's Sovereignty is finally recognized by Somalia after nearly 3 decades. The Capital is Hargeisa. The Romantic Pact's name is changed to the Latin Pact. * United Kingdom: We condemn california's attacks. secret we begin putting 95 warheads back into use just in case''' secret. * '''MOD EVENT: Bolivia asks for independence from Argentina, they promise that they will help takeover other countries and be Argentina's ally as well, and they officially gains their independence after Argentina accepts. (Argentina is non-played nation) * Turkey: We condemn Catalan action for invading our brother, Tunisia. We officially declare war on all nations in Eastern Powers, except Eurasia and Serbia. We accept to join France's alliance and we invite Muslim Alliance's nations to join. '''Malaysia, Saudi, Pakistan Response Needed. We ask France to change the name of alliance to "Union of Free Nations" Response Needed. Secret We start build nuclear warheads as Eastern Powers started to threaten the world. Secret. We stop push our troops to Greece when our troops reached Thessaloniki, and we ask for peace talk with them. We ask Cyprus to join us under the rule of Northern Cyprus. Response Needed. We began an invasion to Tunisia and Balearic Islands.' **'Mod Response:' All Muslim Alliance Nations join except Saudi Arabia and Pakistan, due to no response yet, and Malaysia because they have already joined. Cyprus accepts the proposal but demands autonomy. *'MOD EVENT:' Brazil, Norway, Panama, Cuba, Colombia, Haiti, Senegal, Ethiopia, Mali, Austria, and Malta would like to join Latin Pact. 'Response Needed. * '''France Response: We accept all ideas/offers. * California: Again, no message has been received, so we bomb mayor buildings in Houston, Dallas, New York, and Buffalo. We tell the US that now the only way to stop these attacks is to give us unconditional freedom. * Malaysia: We push our troops to take Bangkok. Response Needed'Our nuclear weapon program is nearly complete. We begin production for the missile shells. We request for UFN (Union of Free Nations) reinforcements to take down the presence of the Eastern Powers in South East Asia. 'to all but UFN We tell France that they will have the option to annex Indochina should our plan succeed. Response Needed Secret We ask Indonesia to merge as an autonomous region.Response Needed **'mod response:' Bangkok fell in a week. Indonesia would agree to merge both government to form ASEAN but does not want to be under another country's sovereignty. They offer the suggestion of making the capital Jakarta until the war with china is over then make the permanent capital Kuala Lumpur. response needed ** Malaysia: We accept the terms. * China: We start air strikes on Malaysia, and start building nuclear bunkers to house our population in an area safe from nuclear attacks. We begin sending troops to California to help our ally rebel movement gain independence. (Secret) '''We have received reports that a team of hackers have leaked information about the El Salvadorian purge into Twitter, we have officially taken the post down after 16 minutes of the post being written, we also start recruiting secret police to track down those hackers and any other dissidents related to the El Salvadorian Purge leaks.(End Secret) ' * '''Malaysia:' We have completed our missile defence system and begin installing it in every major population and military zone. We fear China may bring out its ace card, so in preparation for Chinese nuclear assault, we also begin constructing bunkers. 2021 China is fighting a war with Malaysia; the latter has just merged with Indonesia. * Mod event: In response to the fears of WW3, Sweden wishes to hold a peace conference in Malmo. All NATO members, Eastern powers, and Islamic alliance members are invited. The conference will be held in Malmo this September 11 responses needed ** UK Dip: will attend. ** Malaysia: We will attend. **'mod response:' Japan, Australia, Spain, Canada, Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Libya, and Mexico will attend. **'Eurasian Dip:' We will attend. * Malaysia: We are proud to report that our nuclear program is finished with the construction of 10 nuclear missile ready for deployment. With the fall of Thailand, we concentrate our war into annihilating the USSI and Myanmar first. We nuke Yangon, Phnom Phnem and Ho Chi Minh City with conventional non nuclear missiles, and send troops to take them. Response Needed * Eurasian Union: We Ask to Join the Union of Free Nations.' Player Response needed'. We Invade South Finland and also Fire a Nuke at Lithuania and start Invading them with 200,000 Troops.Response needed. Category:Map Games Category:World War III Category:World War Three Category:World Wars